Meu Amanhã
by D. Sue
Summary: Para Gérard, Erza nunca passaria de um sonho impossível. Ainda assim, não havia nada melhor do que saber que poderia vê-la no dia seguinte.- Gerza - shortfic


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem? Primeira fic GérxZa, bem curtinha, e bem... Aiko-ojousan, espero que você goste, pois é seu presente de tanjoubi n.n

Tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertence a Mashima Hiro-sama!<p>

Aviso I: Contém spoiler do capítulo 275 do mangá (não só desse capítulo, como da saga atual).

Agradecimento especial a Natasha Mayfair por ter me ajudado com o nome da fic!

* * *

><p>Summary: Para Gérard, Erza nunca passaria de um sonho impossível. Ainda assim, não havia nada melhor do que saber que poderia vê-la no dia seguinte.<br>[GérxZa], [shortfic]

Status: completa.

* * *

><p><strong>Meu Amanhã<strong>

.

.

Ninguém fazia ideia de que horas eram quando finalmente deixaram o _Bar & Sun_ e foram para seus quartos de hotel baratos ou dormitórios - no caso dos competidores -, mas podia-se dizer que certamente já passava da meia-noite. Observando-os saírem, o silencioso mago sobre o telhado da casa à frente esboçou um sorriso oculto pelo lenço que lhe cobria o rosto, sentindo-se _nostálgico_ por estar ali, acompanhando-os ainda que discretamente. Era uma sensação tão boa que até doía pensar que uma hora acabaria. E pensando nisso, seus olhos passaram a procurar pelas peculiares madeixas escarlates, estranhando o fato de não ter visto sua musa sair.

Resolveu esperar por mais um tempo, procurando esconder sua inquietação, visto que estava disfarçado, mas vendo que Natsu e Lucy saíam animados por último em companhia do Master, franziu o cenho, perguntando-se em que momento a havia perdido de vista.

- Erza...

- Aqui - ouviu-a dizer, assustando-se a ponto de quase cair do telhado. Recuperando-se, tratou de voltar a se sentar, sem jeito, ao lado dela.

Erza parecia um tanto preocupada, mas ainda assim, doce. Notando que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, Gérard sentiu o rosto esquentar, abaixando-o por fim.

- O que foi? - Erza soltou, sorrindo-lhe caridosa. - Aqui. Eu... não sei se você bebe, mas de qualquer forma seria bom se você participasse da festa - comentou, estendendo-lhe uma caneca de _chop_, e Gérard notou que era ela quem enrubescia. - Bem, agora...

- Espere! - não sabia por que havia dito aquilo, havia saído antes que pudesse ponderar. Entretanto, não era ruim ver que ela atendia ao seu pedido, fitando-o com curiosidade. - Está... tudo bem?

- Sim, está - Erza, ainda que estivesse bem corada, conseguiu lhe sorrir, transmitindo-lhe tranquilidade como ela sempre fazia. - E-e você? Disseram que você passou mal hoje durante a luta... Está melhor? Ou está passando mal ainda?

- Ah, sim... Estou melhor - sabia bem que Ultear não queria que ele se revelasse perante tantos, até porque aquilo poderia estragar tudo. Uma parte sua era grata a ela por tê-lo impedido, mas outra... Sentia-se mal por não ter conseguido vencer aquela luta para a Fairy Tail, para Erza. Tomando um golpe sobre a cabeça, voltou o olhar para ela, que o fitava com o cenho franzido.

- Idiota, tome cuidado com o que você anda comendo! O que andaram lhe oferecendo, hein?

- Ah, isso... Desculpe - murmurou, sem jeito, levando outro cascudo dela.

- Seu...! O fato de você ter ganhado ou perdido não é mais importante que a sua saúde! - soltou, corando em seguida. Desviou o olhar, sentando-se por fim, e ele a observou, o rosto também enrubescido. _Obrigada_ por ter vindo - disse em tom mais brando, sem jeito. - Foi um dia ruim para todos nós, mas estamos festejando porque esperamos que amanhã seja um dia melhor, e porque por mais que queiramos vencer, o que a Fairy Tail sempre vai prezar em primeiro lugar é a nossa união e os nossos companheiros. Sendo assim, fico _feliz_ que esteja aqui.

Ele queria dizer algo, mas sabia que não era necessário. No fim, não sabia se ficava desanimado ou feliz por ter levado uma chamada dela. Ouvira de Mirajane que Erza se preocupava bastante com seus companheiros, e que gostava muito de bronquear - o que acabou comprovando por si mesmo -, e pensar nisso só o fez sorrir. Já havia imaginado por inúmeras vezes como seria estar junto com ela, da mesma forma que havia lhe prometido na Torre R, quando ainda eram crianças.

Voltou a observá-la em silêncio, enquanto ela passava a fitar o céu, mostrando-lhe outra feição que ele não se permitiria mais esquecer. Era a mesma feição de quando ele conseguiu lhe mostrar a vastidão além da Torre R. numa noite sem estrelas e lhe fez a promessa; a feição sonhadora de alguém que acreditava em dias melhores. E ele se culparia eternamente por ter quebrado a promessa, embora quem mais sofresse fosse ele mesmo.

Quis segurar-lhe a mão, mas retesou, desistindo, por fim. Para ele, Erza nunca passaria de um sonho impossível. Uma mulher encantadora, que era forte, lúcida, justa, porém carinhosa, tímida, e também condescendente. Ele sabia que não a merecia, nunca a mereceria, mas seu coração nunca pertenceria a outra.

Não passou muito tempo quando Erza voltou o olhar para a caneca, espantando-se por curiosamente ela já estar vazia, e ele apenas lhe sorriu, estendendo-a de volta.

- Agora eu já vou... Tenho que entregar isso aqui para o bar - explicou. - Bem... Até amanhã. - dito isso, saltou para o chão e caminhou até o bar que já tencionava fechar, ainda sob o olhar cauteloso dele.

- Até amanhã, Erza - respondeu, passando a sorrir serenamente outra vez.

Vendo-a sair, viu que ela lançou-lhe um olhar carinhoso de despedida, o que o fez corar ferozmente por baixo do lenço. Deixou que ela fosse, acompanhando-a discretamente enquanto saltava pelos telhados. Assim como ela esperava que as coisas melhorassem, ele se esforçaria para que isso acontecesse. E ainda que em pouco tempo tivesse que acordar de seu sonho, não havia nada melhor do que saber que poderia vê-la no dia seguinte.

* * *

><p>Owari<p>

Bem, eu gostaria de dizer que sinto muito pela demora, mas que essa luz que eu precisava só veio no último capítulo x.x

E arigatou nee, Aimée, por sempre estar compartilhando momentos felizes comigo, e sempre estar disposta a conversar comigo sobre tudo. Pooxa, você que é a grande amiga parta todas as horas, e eu fico feliz ao extremo por poder tê-la como _nakama. _Espero que a nossa amizade continue 4ever and ever, e que você tenha muito sucesso em todos os caminhos que decidir trilhar!

That's all, folks! Reviews? .-.


End file.
